JP-A-2005-179043 discloses a configuration of a sheet feeder that feeds media, which are accommodated in a casing, to the outside of the casing in a printing apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine, etc (see FIG. 1 and FIG. 3A through FIG. 5). The sheet feeder lifts printing media accommodated in a casing to a feeding position and feeds the most upwardly placed printing medium by a conveying roller.
However, printing media may be accommodated in a casing in a state where paper dust and dusty substances are adhered to the printing media or foreign substances are adhered thereto due to cutting of printing media. When the printing media fed from the casing with such foreign substances adhered thereto, and the printing media are subjected to printing by a printing apparatus such as a printer, the foreign substances are adhered to the print heads of the printer. Thus, printing quality may be deteriorated. For example, regarding an ink jet printer, nozzle holes are blocked up with foreign substances adhered to nozzles for discharging ink. Thus, ink discharging characteristics of the nozzles may be changed. Further, foreign substances may be adhered to the print heads of a thermal transfer printer. In this case, ink transfer may be defected or become uneven. Thus, there is a fear that foreign substances adhered to the printing media deteriorates the printing quality.